Things Have Changed
by desiree0417
Summary: Haruka has started noticing a change between him and Makoto. MakoHaru FanFic. Disclaimer: I do not own Free!


"Haru-chan,hurry we are gonna be late," I heard as I emerged from my bathtub water. I looked up to see, not surprisingly, Makoto with his hand stretched out to me. This is almost a daily routine for us. The difference now though, is that right as I grab his hand I feel my heart begin to beat faster. I started noticing this change about a week ago. I don't know why it's begun happening because though I feel the change it seems like he feels nothing. But as I get out I keep my face blank. "I said to drop the chan." "Right. Sorry."

As we walk to school I can't help but glance up at Makoto every so often. He looks down at me and says "Are you ok Haru?" "Fine" is all I say. I see the slight concern flash in his eyes before he puts back his smile. I've been showing my emotions near him more than I should be, I'm not meaning to. I'm not fine.

I feel like school today went by quickly. Before I know it I'm heading up to the roof to have lunch. Once I reached the top I realize that I had forgotten to make my lunch this morning. I curse silently. I sit down beside Makoto. He notices I didn't have a lunch, more concern showing in his eyes, that only I would notice. He offers me half of his sandwich but I turn it away saying "It's fine. I'm not hungry." I am starving.

All four of us leave the school together. Once we are out we split as usual, me with Makoto and Rei with Nagisa. As we start walking we look back only to see that Nagisa had grabbed Rei's hand and Rei didn't pull his away. Makoto and I looked at each other quickly. Makoto smiles that amazing smil- wait... No. I look away at my embarrassing thought. Makoto looks at me again, "Haru." "Hmm?" "Are you sure your alright?" Honestly, I don't even know if I'm alright. I can't figure out what's wrong with me. It has something to do with Makoto, there is a change and I don't know if I like it or not. As I go to reply with an I'm fine Makoto puts his hand over my mouth and says, "no you're not." He removes his hand and I look at him and just shrug. I look up to see we had arrived at the stairs to our houses. I hurriedly try to go up mine so I can get out of this situation but Makoto grabs my hand and pulls me towards him, causing me to hit his chest. I jump back with a huge blush starting on my cheeks. Makoto looks confused by my reaction. I start panicking and say "I-I'm s-sorry." I run from him, hearing him scream my name as I go but I don't look back. I secretly wished I would have gone back and pulled him into an embrace. What that hell is wrong with me?!

I arrive to my house with only one thing on my mind. Who can I talk to about this? In the end there is only one person I could think of to call. Rin. He seems like my only option. He'll be honest with me. I scroll to his name in my phone and hesitate before pressing call. I bring it to my ear, he picks up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Um. Hi Rin."

"Haru? Why are you calling me?"

"Well I-"

"You never use your phone. Is something wrong?"

"I guess you could say that..."

"Ok I'm coming over"

"Wait! Wha-"

"Too late I made up my mind see you in half an hour. Bye."

"Wa-" he hung up.

Exactly 30 minutes later I hear a knock on my door. I go to open my door and see that Rin had already invited himself in. He looks at me and says "you should really lock your door. I could have been a murderer." I know he is trying to get a snark response out of me but all I say is "why did you come?"

"Huh? You said something was wrong."

"Yeah I know but your not the kind of person to just come over unless you have been specifically asked or even begged."

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Yes It is."

"Alright fine. Makoto called me."

"Makoto?" I couldn't help the blush that had begun on my cheeks. I hoped Rin hadn't noticed. I saw his eyes widen at my face for a split second but other wise it seemed he hadn't noticed. He scratched the back of his neck."Uh, yeah. Makoto called me a little before you had called and asked if I would come here. He seemed worried so I told him I would. So here I am."

"Worried about me? Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't really pry into it. He just said you've been acting weird. And from what I've seen so far you are." I just give a shrug. He gives me a stern look that says what the hell is going on Haru? "I don't know what you want me to say," I reply to his glare. "Hey. You called me. That's means you have something to say." Right... I did call him. I start heading up to my room. He follows.

I start telling him everything. I don't even realize there was this much I needed to say. "-I don't understand what's wrong with me. It just happened one day."

"Ok. Well you said it involved Makoto so what exactly do you mean"?"

"It started happening when I was with him. We were watching a horror movie and he got scared and jumped a little and ended up really close to me and for some reason it felt weird with him that close. I don't know why it felt that way since we have always been close. I've started noticing his movements more. We've always been able to tell each others emotions and practically read each other's minds with just a glance. But I keep letting my emotions slip when I'm near him now." Rin had begun smiling. "And what emotion would that be?"

"I don't know. Confusion maybe? That's what I don't understand. I can't figure out what the emotion is."

"Have you ever thought of love?" Rin's grin was a large as the jokers. "Love?"

"Uh..yeah."

"Why are you grinning like that?!"

"Loooooove."

"Well yeah I love Makoto. He's always been with me."

"Wow your so clueless."

"What?"

"I mean in love! You're in love with Makoto! I called it!"

"In love? And what the hell do you mean you called it?! I'm not in love with Makoto, he's a guy!"

"Yeah so what? And I mean Rei, Nagisa and I may or may not have had a bet to see how long it would take for you both to be together. But to be honest I thought Makoto would be the one to realize it first. Unless he is already in love with you to!"

"Makoto is not in love with me."

"Mhm suuuure. Look in gonna go and I want you to think about your emotions and I don't just mean the ones in your mind. Bye Haru!" I was too shocked with inner questions that I just went off to my own world an didn't even see him leave till I heard the door close. In love with Makoto? What kind of non-sense is that? If it's non-sense then why am I thinking about it so much? I began imagining what it would be like to feel Makoto's lips against mine and before I know it I yelled "FUCK!" I covered my own mouth then put my hands over my ears and whispered "I think I'm in love with Makoto. I'm in love with a guy."


End file.
